warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Project Security I'm still a bit confused about Project Security. Would it be about internet safety and stuff? --Bella Cullen 16:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I would think it would be about protecting WCWiki. Like say if an anon starts making nonsesne pages, abusive/obscene comments, ect. for an excessive amount of time, the Project Security team should decide what the punishment should be for that anon. So it could be that the warriors, deputy, and leader discuss how long the punishment will be. Than if we all agree on the same thing, we take it into to action. Even though I have some concerns about how long it would take to decide on a punishment. Maybe we could create an IRC for the WCWiki and then the whole PS Team could go on there at a certain time and then we can decide on it (Sort a like a jury)? Mossflight 17:30, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I get it. And maybe we could have more than just one team, and alternate teams. Like say Team 1 is Sparrow, Mossflight, and Echo. (just random users I thought of) , and Team 2 is Hawkey, me, and Evening. And say Team 3 is Clover, Sunny, and some other user. And say we switch teams every month. Just an idea. --Rainwhisker09 21:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Well when I said "team" I meant like everyone on the PS project. Heres how I thought it would be: Leader: Me (Since no one else wants the position) Deputy: Blackclaw09 Warriors: Sparrowsong, Cloverfang, Hawkfire98, Eviningshine, Echomist, SpottedheadRC, ect. Teams would be good, but I don't know what we would do with teams. Mossflight 22:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) That would be good, but don't you think it should also be about my idea? I know a lot about internet safety and I could write a list of safety tips and stuff for people who don't. Bella Cullen 18:11, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I agree. Maybe Mossflight could still be leader, and Sparrow can be deputy. Unless you would rather be leader. --Rainwhisker09 20:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :), but I'm fine with just being a warrior. I'm already an admin, the creator of this wiki, and a senior warrior of Project Improvement Art. I don't really need more important positions. Bella Cullen 20:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Sure of course! I'm all for safety on the internet from the creeps and psychos. Maybe we could merge it into something. Internet safety, Warriors Characters wiki portecting... I got nothing. Mossflight 22:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) If no one wants to be deputy, I would gladly take it. How about Spam-blockers, or WCWiki Protecters... mine stink. Any ideas? --Rainwhisker09 18:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad my idea is being turned tnto real. Sandwich, I'm giving the project to you. It's in your hands now,. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:41, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Hawkfire. If no one made a page, I will make it in a few days. After I decide how to mix Mine and Sparrowsong's idea together. And I will need a 2nd man in charge to help me with ideas. Who would like to be that. Mossflight 22:13, October 15, 2009 (UTC) As I said before, ''if no one else volunteers, I'd like to be deputy. I have a few ideas for this project that might prove useful. --Hallow's Eve09 20:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I have my idea and I'm ready. I will create the page tomorrow after school. Mossflight 04:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Clans Should we really have Clan articles? Sparrowsong 01:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so; we can just mention them in individual character articles. As you stated before, this is a character wiki, not a fanfic wiki, or anything else. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 01:08, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Wiki polls Do you like Warriors Characters Wiki? I love it I like it It's decent It's not that great I hate it How did you hear about WCWiki? Warriors Wiki Warriors Fanfiction Wiki Sparrowsong herself Other On a scale of 1-10, 1 being terrible and 10 being amazing, how well are the admins doing their job? 1/10 2/10 3/10 4/10 5/10 6/10 7/10 8/10 9/10 10/10 Would you reccomend the Wiki to a friend? Yes, definitely Possibly Not at all List of Names :Somebody made a list of names on WFW... but I can't find it anymore! Do you think we should have one here, as well as a naming guide? I could do that... (both of them!) What do you guys think? 4 the 4est! 00:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Ebonycrow has a naming guide; it's quite good. Here is the link: http://www.ebony-crow.net/guide.htm Sparrowsong 19:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Characters With Siblings Someone was going to have to do this, and it looks like that someone is me. Here goes... Look, you guys. I don't mean to sound harsh, but stop saying that the Characters With Siblings category is pointless! It is NOT pointless. Besides, hundreds of articles link to it, so it would be a huge pain to remove. Hope I got my point across without seeming too mean :). Sparrowsong 19:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC)